The Love of a Little Sister
by Hearts-speaking-words
Summary: Featuring: thedarklordkeisha's Selina Isley Fenton After Danny and Selina's family is ripped away from them suddenly, they struggle to recover. They find help and comfort in an unexpected source. It will never be the same, but maybe.. Eventual Danny/Vlad
1. A Car One

**So, this is what happens when you're on a sugar rush at 2 am and trying to get rid of your writers block. ^^ But I am proud of this and I think this story has potential. A huge thank you to thedarklordkeisha from DA for letting me use the wonderful and amazing muffin that is Selina. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Selina as stated before!

* * *

**

**The Love of a Little Sister**

_Chapter 1: A Car One_

Trig is a completely pointless, pain in the butt. Danny was convinced of this as he listen to his teacher ramble on and on about an equation he didn't understand, and had no desire to. He glanced up at the clock and sighed, only 20 more minutes then he'd be free for lunch. He closed his eyes trying to tune out the teacher and catch up on some much needed rest.

**BOOM**

Danny's eyes snapped open as he jumped along with the rest of the class. They all looked towards the window and saw smoke rising from in between the buildings in town. The teacher slowly regained control of the flustered students and nervously went back to teaching.

"Dude, did you hear that explosion? It shook the whole school!"

"What do you think it was?"

Sam and Tucker asked as soon as they sat down at their normal lunch table. Danny shook his head, "I don't know, But whatever it was, it doesn't seem to important." he said with a shrug as he glanced around the cafeteria, "I mean they haven't said anything about it."  
Sam nodded, "You look a little worried."

"You would too, if your parents had a tendency to blow stuff up." he said resting his head on his propped up arm.

"Mr. Fenton."

Danny looked up at the Sophomore counselor, his eye brows pushed together, "Yeah?"

"I need you to come with me." The woman said gently.

He nodded and grabbed his bag, "I'll see you guys later."

The two of them nodded, "Later."

"See ya, Dude."

Danny waved to his friends as he followed the counselor out of the cafeteria and towards the principals office. Possibilities ran through his head that just got crazier and crazier. Maybe he was just in trouble for falling asleep in History the other day. He walked into the office and sat down in a chair the counselor pointed out, What was her name again? Martin, May, Turner?

"Mr. Fenton, we have some bad news."  
Danny shifted in his chair, the scenarios he had come up with before flashing through his mind, "What do you mean?"

"The explosion you heard earlier was caused by a car."

"A car? What does that have to do with me?"  
"It was your parents car, son." the principal said looking down slightly.

"Where are they? Are they okay?"

"You mother and father were both in the car."

"What about Jazz? And Selina?"  
"Selina's still at the elementary school, we were going to take you over to her. Jasmine was in the car as well."  
Danny felt like he had been punched, he reeled back and blinked a few times, He didn't understand. He wasn't sure he wanted to. What was going to happen now? How was Selina gonna take it? How was he going to tell her? Could he tell her?

"When am I gonna see her?"

"I can take you over there now, if you want." The counselor said gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

He nodded, "Alright." he stood up.

"I'm sorry, Danny." The principal said standing up, "I wish this hadn't happened."  
"Yeah. Me too." Danny said in a slightly cold tone.

"Danny!" Selina said jumping out of the chair and ran over to him, her pig tails bouncing behind her shoulders.

He knelt down to her and hugged her tightly. His head resting on her shoulder, forcing himself to hold back tears but they formed anyway. The 6 year old pulled back and looked at him, "Danny, what's wrong?" she asked her blue eyes watching his.

He took a deep breath, his hand resting on the side of her face, his thumb gently running up and down her cheek, "Selina... There's been an accident."

Selina's strangely serious face fell a little, "What kind of accident?"  
"A car one." he said his voice choking on his tears.

Selina's mouth opened a little as he continued, "Mom, Jazz, and Dad didn't make it, kiddo." he said his heart breaking as her tears formed and she jerked back away from him.

"You're Lying!" she shouted, her hands fists by her side, her eyes narrow and full of anger.

"Selina, I'm not."

"That's not funny, Danny! Stop it! You're Lying!"

"Selina, please." Danny said a few tears falling down his cheeks, "I wouldn't lie about this."

"But they can't be..." she said her tears flowing down her cheeks like rivers, "They..." She chocked on a sob before she ran back over to him, crying into his stomach.

He looked down at her, gently stroking her hair as they both cried. Slowly he knelt down, wrapping his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. He carried her like he had when she was a baby and walked over to a near by chair. He sat down and let her head rest over his chest as she wept. Her whole body convulsing as her voice choked on her sobs.

"Someone's on their way to get you both." the elementary school Principal said gently.

Danny nodded and gently rocked his sister back and forth, his heart breaking with every tear that soaked his shirt.


	2. Am I Good Enough?

**Hello Everyone! I noticed yesterday that I didn't put a slightly important detail into the description, So that has been changed. For those of you who haven't seen it, there is going ot be eventual Vlad/Danny. It's going to be a while, but it is eventually going to happen. That means that there is slash. If you don't like it, stop reading this story. If so, joy! I'm glad. Just if you oppose it, don't bitch about it, kay? **

**Now on to the story! **

**Disclaimer: Danny and Vlad belong to Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman; Selina belongs to the wonderful TheDarkLordKeisha**

**The Love of a Little Sister**

_Chapter 2: Am I Good Enough?_

It seemed like hours that he sat there and listened to his sisters now silent sobs. He held her tightly as she shook, the tears had ceased their falling but her body hadn't caught on yet. Selina's eyes were out of focus and distant, a small pout was on her lips as she continued to shudder. Her hair was falling out of her pigtails, and the damp strands were sticking to her face. Danny knew he probably didn't look any better.

She had jumped when the door opened, startled out of her revere. Danny's grip on her tightened slightly when he saw who it was. His eyes narrowed a bit, though he didn't have the energy to actually become angry or defensive. Selina didn't even have the energy to perk up when she saw him, she merely pulled out of Danny's grasp and walked over to him.

Her hands wrapped around the coat of his familiar black suit and she buried her head into his stomach, like she had to Danny. He watched with narrowed eyes as Vlad knelt and hugged her tightly to him. If he didn't know better, he would have believe that the billionaire had been crying too.

Danny realized he had stood up at some point during all this, and his hands were fists. Maybe he did have the energy to get angry, even though he didn't really feel it. Vlad gently let go of Selina and brushed a piece of hair out of her newly wet face, he nodded twice in a comforting way and stood back up.

"Daniel." he acknowledged the boy.

"Vlad." Danny answered, his voice quiet and lacking its usually energy.

"Mr. Mayor, I need to have a few words before you go."

"Of course." Vlad said with a nod, following the Principal into his office.

"Come on, Selina." Danny said holding out his hand, "Let's go get your stuff."

Selina nodded and took his hand, letting herself be lead out of the office and towards her classroom.

Selina was silent as she walked to her desk at the back of the classroom. She quickly grabbed all her papers, shoving all of them into her folder and then into her overflowing black book bag, that had a shiny Batman symbol on the front. She pulled it over her shoulder, grabbed the over sized jacket she had stolen from his closet that morning and quickly left the room.

As Danny watched from the hallway he realized none of her classmates seemed to care. They barely spared the girl with a tear stained face a single glance. He realized as she shut the door to the classroom, that she hadn't spared them a glance either. She offered Danny a weak, bittersweet smile before she walked down the hall and towards the office.

Danny returned the same type of smile to her back and walked down the hall after her, his hands resting in his pockets. Vlad was shaking the Principals hand when they got back, the plump man returned to his office and Vlad turned towards them, "We'll go down to your house tomorrow, it isn't a good idea right now."

"Why?" Danny asked his hand wrapped around Selina's shoulder in a casual yet protecting way.

"The Press has apparently swarmed the area. I don't think either of you want to deal with that right now."  
Danny nodded a little.

"What about Bruce?" Selina asked looking up at Vlad, then at Danny, "I can't sleep without Bruce."

"Bruce?" Vlad asked cocking an eyebrow.

"It's this stuffed animal I gave her a long time ago." Danny said looking at Vlad, then taking a knee in front of Selina, "Can you sleep without it tonight?"

She shook her head, almost violently, back and forth.

"What if you slept with me instead, am I good enough."

Selina looked up at him, through the hair that had fallen into her face, she inhaled, then nodded, "Okay."

Danny smiled and gently ran a hand over her hair, "We'll go get Bruce tomorrow, Promise."  
She gave him a weak smile before she rested her head on his shoulder, she was worn out, her emotions completely exhausted. He gently wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his torso and her arms around his neck. He rubbed her back with one hand when he got to his full height.

Vlad had picked up their bags, "Come on, then." he said holding the office door open for them and following them outside to the limo that waited for them.

* * *


	3. Play Instead

**The Love of a Little Sister**

_Chapter 3: Play Instead_

Danny was sitting sideways in black chair in what he assumed was Vlad's living room. There were too many rooms in the house to tell. Selina was kneeling in front of a coffee table, her notebook opened in front of her, though Danny doubted she was actually _doing_ her homework. It didn't really matter, they had been given the rest of the week off and it was Monday.

Selina's pencil wandered over the pages of her notebook, sketching out images that attacked her mind with no remorse. Her eyes were narrowed slightly in concentration, and her tongue was stuck out the side of her mouth occasionally it would switch sides. Her blue eyes were filled to the brim with concentration and determination, and still tinted red from her earlier tears. She had pulled her hair down and was letting it fall in slight waves over her shoulders and back.

Vlad had returned to City Hall to do whatever he did at City Hall, like Danny really gave a crap, and had left them at the Manor supervised by the faculty that worked there. They had all pretty much left the two alone, except for the Butler who checked up on them occasionally. The elderly man was standing at the door, unknown to the children until he cleared his throat, "You have visitors."

Danny glanced up as Sam and Tucker walked through the door.

Selina gagged as Sam charged Danny with a hug, exclaiming how worried and upset and sorry she was, how she would do anything to help, and blah blah blah. It made Selina sick to her stomach how much the goth girl tried. When Sam had finally let Danny go she turned the sickening affection on Selina and almost suffocated her with a hug.

"Dude, I'm sorry." Tucker mumbled, placing a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny nodded, "Yeah. Me too."

"Want me to take the kid outside so you can talk to Sam about it?"

Danny thought for a moment before he nodded, "Yeah. Thanks, man."

Tucker nodded, "No problem. Selina, let's go for a walk."

Selina pulled away from Sam and hurried over to Tucker, "Please." she said before she followed Tucker out the door, giving Sam a warning glare over her shoulder, "Don't try anything." she said before she turned back to Tucker and gave him a smile.

Sam gave Selina's back a questioning look as Danny grabbed he bridge of his nose in loving frustration, "Ignore her." he said as he let go and looked at his best friend.

Sam nodded, "I usually do. How are you holding up?"  
"I don't know. I feel... almost Numb."

"Selina..." Tucker started nervously, "You okay?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.

She glanced up at him with a questioning look on her face, "Yeah, why?"

Tucker thought about it for a second, "About your parents."

"Oh... That." she said her smile falling a little, before she looked back up at him, "I don't really want to talk about it. Can we play instead?"

Tucker smiled a little, "Sure. Sure we can." He gently opened the door and led her outside.

"Do you think she'll be alright?"

"Selina? I think she'll be fine by next week. She'll always be a little sad, but she won't show it. She should be acting like herself by Friday."

"You don't sound to happy about that." Sam said looking at Dani cautiously from the seat next to him.

"I don't want her to bottle it up, if she does then it'll all explode at one point and when it does I might not be there."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she expresses her emotions. She doesn't hold back, maybe you just need to sit down and talk to her. Whenever you think you can, I mean."

Danny nodded, "Maybe you're right. But I've never really been good at talking about this stuff, especially with her. I'm her older brother, I'm suppose to be the strong one but all I want to do right now is cry."

"Maybe that's all she wants to do, too. But she's waiting to know if its okay."

Danny shook his head, "I don't know... Was that thunder?" he asked looking up.

Sure enough a few moments later, thunder rolled across the sky over head, "Where's Selina?" he asked before he got up and hurried out the door.

"Danny!" Selina yelled smiling from the middle of the yard where her and Tucker had been playing in the pouring rain.

"Selina get in here, you're gonna get sick!"

"But I'm having fun."

"Yeah Danny, she's having fun!" Tucker called as he laughed.

"Selina, come on. You can have fun inside."

Selina sighed, "Fine." she mumbled rolling her eyes before she slowly walked towards the door.

Danny rolled his own eyes, "Selina."

"I'm coming!" she called, a small smirk drawing across her features.

Danny let out a sigh before he walked out into the rain, Selina saw this and without hesitation, turned and ran. It took Danny 15 minutes of chasing her around the yard before he finally wrapped his hand around her wrist. She let out a surprised squeak that turned into a howl of laughter as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Squirming, laughing, and squealing potatoes.

Tucker and Sam stood under the shelter of the house laughing as they watched Danny struggle to carry the kicking girl towards the house. Sam caught a sideways glance at her watch and recovered from her laughter, "Tucker, we've gotta go we're gonna be late. See ya, Danny."

"Bye guys," he said as he repositioned Selina on his shoulder.

"Later, Dude." Tucker said as he and Sam turned and hurried down the path away from the mansion.

Danny let out a sigh of relief as he got dropped Selina inside and closed the door.


	4. Scar Sooner or Later

**I Am So Sorry for the Delay on this, I have had horrible writers block and no internet for a few weeks. But I'm back and I hope you like this chapter, I'm rather proud of it. I hope they aren't too OOC, I'm really trying to keep them in character. But if I fail at that, maybe at least I'll write a good story. =D Hope you enjoy!**

**Danny and Vlad belong to Butch Hartman. The Lovely Selina belongs to TheDarkLordKeisha

* * *

  
**

**The Love of a Little Sister**

_Chapter 4: Scar Sooner Or Later_

Selina and Danny stared at each other for a few minutes, neither expressing any sort of emotion. Then suddenly Selina let out a snicker, that turned into a full laugh that had her rolling on the floor. About the same time Danny began to laugh as well, eventually hitting his knees and holding onto his stomach. They were both dripping wet and laughing hysterically. He looked over to see Selina trying to sit up and wipe her eyes.

Danny smiled as he tried to calm himself down and reached over to pull the giggling girl up. She sat up and smiled at him, before something crossed her mind that made her smile falter. His fell quickly seeing the distant look form in her eyes, he quickly pulled her towards him and held on tight. "It's okay, Selina." he said gently rubbing her back, "We'll be okay."  
She nodded, her arms wrapped around his back and her head on his shoulder, "We do still have each other."

"You'll always have me, sis. Always." he said pulling her back a little and giving her a reassuring look.

She gave him a small smile, "And you'll never get rid of me." she said looking at him through her bangs.

Danny laughed and messed up her hair a little, "Alright, go get a shower and I'll find you something to wear to bed."

She nodded and stood up and turned towards the staircase, before she paused, "Danny? Where's the bathroom?"

Danny thought for a second before he chuckled, "I don't know, kid, start opening doors till you find it."

She nodded with a smile, "Alright." she exclaimed before she hurried upstairs.

----

Danny sat on a stool in the kitchen, a glass of water sitting forgotten in his hands. He wore his normal white shirt over his boxers. Selina was upstairs in the room they were sharing that night drawing or something. He really didn't know, he just needed to be alone for a little while. His hair was still damp from the short shower he had taken, his shirt was sticking to his form for the same reason.

"Daniel."

Danny looked up at Vlad, a dead look in his eyes.

Vlad looked a little taken back, he hesitated before he walked over and sat next to him. They sat in silence for a while, Vlad looking at the boy from the corner of his eyes. His bone structure was shockingly like his mothers, but so much different. The boys bright blue eyes stared down at the glass in his hands, a bitter look across his face.

"I hope you don't mind, Selina's sleeping in one of your shirts."

Vlad inhaled a little before shaking his head, "I don't mind."

"That and my gym shorts." he let out a bitter laugh, "It's all I could find after all."

Vlad nodded a little, "That will change tomorrow. I assume you both ate."

Danny nodded, "Yeah. Selina wouldn't eat much.... I wouldn't either, but." Danny shrugged, letting his sentence trail off.

"Are you... okay?" Vlad asked as he hesitantly placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

Danny sighed, "Truthfully? No. I'm not." he said weakly, but soundly like he used to, "But I think I'll be fine."

Vlad nodded, "Eventually, you will. It'll always sting, but it'll scar sooner or later. You've just got to be strong until then."

"And what if I can't?" Danny asked, looking at the man he thought was an enemy.

"Then I'll be strong for you." He said their eyes meeting with a mutual understanding Danny couldn't place.

"Danny?" came a tired voice from the doorway.

Danny broke eye contact with Vlad and looked at his little sister, "Ready for bed?"

Selina's hands were covered by Vlad's shirt, it swallowed her whole. Danny's red shorts were visible through the white fabric, she looked simply adorable. Danny smiled a little at her as he got off the stool and walked over to her, picking her up gently.

He turned towards Vlad and nodded, before turning back around to walk out of the kitchen.

"G'Night." came a mumbled voice from Danny's shoulder.

"Goodnight Selina." Vlad said gently as they disappeared through the doorway.

----

Selina's head rested on his chest, her fist resting against her lips. She had fallen asleep hours ago, with some trouble. One of Danny's arms was wrapped around her tightly, the other was resting behind his head. He looked out the large window on the side of the room as he thought about everything he didn't need to think about.

His Mom.

His Dad.

His Older Sister.

In one moment everything had been stripped away from him. The young girl in his arms let out a little squeak and he tightened his grip on her. "Not Everything." he whispered looking down at the sleeping girl. He still had Selina. He had a little sister that depended on him with everything she had. He had to be strong for her, he didn't have any other choice. At least he knew, even though he wasn't so sure it was true, that if he couldn't be strong one day Vlad could be. Selina would always have someone, he'd make sure of it. "You'll never be alone. You'll never loose everything." he promised her quietly, before he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. Red eyes became visible in the dark corner of the room. Plasmius walked into the moonlight and nodded at the pair, content that they had both fallen asleep.


	5. Get Your Things

**The Love of a Little Sister**

_Chapter 5: Get Your Things_

The flashing lights blinded him, the questions circled the air around him but fell on ears that could only hear the small whine that escaped his little sisters mouth. Her fist was creating a ball of wrinkles in his shirt; her eyes squinted against the light as she tried to cower behind him. He swiftly scooped her off the floor and placed her on his hip, shielding her from their view. He looked around frantically for an opening, but could only back up closer to the edge of the sidewalk.

Just before his heel met the edge a comforting hand found his lower back and a shadow over took him. Vlad pulled Danny into him as he forced a way through the crowd to the front door of Fenton Works. Danny glanced up at the building as Vlad unlocked the door; it loomed over them like a bad memory.

The door swung open and cold air washed over them, Selina was lifted out of his arms with gentle hands and safely taken away from the reporters and prying eyes of the outside world. Danny stared into the building that had once been a home, but now only whispered the memories of his past. Suddenly, outside seemed safer. Then the questions from the reports flooded over him, drowning him in questions, and he forced his feet to carry him inside and slam the door.

Two pairs of startled eyes watched him as he glared at the floor, his hands forced into tight fists at his sides. Vlad looked down at Selina and squeezed her should, "Why don't you go pack your things, I'll go up to help you in a moment."

Selina, catching what she thought was the drift of what he was saying, nodded with a wink and hurried up the stairs towards her room.

Vlad cautiously walked over to Danny, he hesitated for a few moments before speaking the boys' name. Danny's glare turned towards the older man and his eyes flashed green. Vlad raised an eyebrow, "And what do you expect that to do?"

Danny blinked, after a moment his eyes returned to normal, and he looked away, "I don't know."

Vlad gently placed a hand on Danny's shoulder, "You're never going to want to do this, it'd be best get it over with."

Danny looked up at Vlad through his bangs, "What's going to happen to everything else?"

"That's up to you, it's all yours now. But you shouldn't worry about that today. Just get the things you need, we'll deal with everything else later."

"What about them?" he asked tilting his head towards the window.

"I'll take care of them." Vlad said glaring at the crowd that waited on the other side of the wall, "Go get your things." He said moving to drop his hand, but Danny was quick and placed his own over the older mans.

"Thanks."  
Vlad looked at him, shocked at first but let his face melt to a small smile. He squeezed the boys shoulder, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Danny nodded and let go of his hand before walking up the stairs and to his old room.

----

"Selina?" Danny gently knocked on the girls door, "Selina, you alright?"  
Danny gently opened the door and walked inside, his eyes falling on the young girl packing her clothes into a bag, Bruce was propped up against it his sad eyes watching Danny's every move. Danny shook his head slightly and walked deeper into the room.

He placed a hand on Selina's shoulder and she stopped moving around, "What?" she asked in a warning tone.

"You okay?"

"I want to get out of here." There was anger in her tone, anger Danny wasn't comfortable with.

"Need some help?"

She shook her head, "No. Leave me alone." She growled shaking her brothers' hand off her shoulder.

Danny stepped back like he had been burned, shock plastered across his face. He shook his head slightly and turned to leave.

"Danny, wait." Selina said as she turned on her heel, tears filling her eyes, "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

Danny gave her a small smile, "It's alright. I want to go too, you almost done?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I just need my dolls." She said picking up a cardboard box from her closet, the hand drawn Wall-E logo was fading slightly; she'd have to recolor that soon. He could see part of the green goggles she used for the Wall-E costume peeking out from the corner, buried under Transformers, a Joker action figure, that was linked in an odd fashion with the Batman figure, he saw a few costumes buried somehow inside the box: a blue and green bow tie, red and pink checker pants, and something that was red and black, and kind of shiny. A few video games were hidden beneath the toys, he was sure.

She placed the box on her bed with a huff and turned to look at her brother, "Ready."

"Selina, I'm curious. Are there actual clothes in your bag, or are they just costumes?"

"I have clothes in there."

"Your clothes?"

"Mostly yours, I have a few jeans in there somewhere. I rarely wear my clothes." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, she zipped up the bag and put it over her shoulder, then tucked Bruce under her arm and moved to pick up the box.

"I'll get that, you go find Vlad."

She nodded, taking Bruce by the wing, and skipped down the hall.

Danny, the box in his arms and his bag over his shoulder, gently shut the girls door with his foot. The house seemed cold and far too quiet, even though he could hear his sister downstairs; he passed Jazz's old room and closed his eyes.

He didn't let it register in his mind as he passed his parents room, and was half way down the stairs before he realized where he was. He noticed Vlad watching him and gave him a half hearted smile. Vlad stood and took the box from him, freeing Danny's arms so he could pick up his sister.

"Ready?"


	6. Twitch

**The Love of a Little Sister**

_Chapter 6: Twitch_

The weeks had gone by smoother than he thought they would. The funeral had been heart wrenching for all of them, Selina had been miserable the days leading up to the ceremony. But as soon as they had returned home it was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she was back to the Selina he remembered meeting all those years ago.

Danny had been a different story, a much different story. Unlike his sister, Danny found it hard to bounce back as fast. Upon his request, Vlad pulled him out of school and agreed to let him study from home. The first few days Vlad tutored Danny himself, having not found an acceptable tutor for the boy. After about a week Vlad had hired an exceptional tutor and had surrendered the boy to her. Selina was able to stay in school, but her grades began to slip and soon Vlad was paying the tutor to help both Danny and Selina.

As the weeks turned into a few months, Vlad realized how Danny had become a different person and Danny realized he had never really taken a look at Vlad Masters until he was forced to. He realized, in that moment over dinner after he and his sister had been there for almost 4 months, that he had the man all wrong.

Vlad's head had been tossed back, as he laughed whole heartedly at a story Selina was telling in an animated fashion. His eyes were closed and a few wrinkles formed around his eyes and his mouth. His hand was wrapping around his stomach as he laughed with the young girl. Danny had laughed as well, usually amused by his sisters' antics, but his smile was a tad different after his laughter had died down slightly. When Vlads smiling blue eyes turned to meet his own, Danny had felt his smile grow.

The teen remembered the moment perfectly; because it was the moment he had received the biggest epiphany of his life. It was the moment he realized he was in love with Vlad Masters and that his little sister had been right about him all along. He was in love with his ex-arch enemy… and that made him smile.

Vlad had noticed Danny's strange behavior a few days after the incident at dinner. Vlad had noticed Danny watching him, with a look he didn't recognize, as Selina told a rather hilarious story about an unfortunate accident that had befallen one of the boys in her class that tormented her that day on the playground. He had given Danny a charming smile and returned his attention to Selina as she continued her tale, but he had felt the boys gaze stay on him from a few long moments afterwards.

After that, Danny became slightly more distant. They saw each other at breakfast and dinner, and then when Vlad got home from work while Danny helped Selina with her homework. And usually again after dinner before they all went to bed. But Danny always seemed to be looking for an escape, for a way to get away from Vlads casual questions about his day or any form of conversation at all that took place with the older man. Selina had seemed to notice it to.

"Hi Danny!" Selina said as she pushed his door open, holding Bruce securely against her chest.

"Hi, Selina. Finish your homework?"

"Yes."

"Did you do it right?"

"Yes, Danny." She said rolling her eyes a bit as she crawled onto his bed beside him, "Do you love him?"

Danny stopped reading the comic book in his hands and looked over the top of it, before slowly turning his head to face his sister almost afraid to speak, "Love who?"

"Vlad."

"We've been over this before."

"Yeah, I know and you've been in denial but I think you finally understand!"

"Selina, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do! Stop playing stupid, I can see the way you look at him when he has his back turned. I can see how you try to avoid his gaze, but you crave it at the same time. You blush every time he uses your full name, AND you keep avoiding him because you're embarrassed."

"Selina, you're delusional."

"I am not! Danny you know it's true! Why won't you just say it? Do you think as long as you don't say it, it can't be true?"

"Selina, I don't love him."

"You're lying."

"I'm not-"

"Your eyebrow twitched."

"What?"

"Your eyebrow, it twitches when you lie. When you said you didn't love him, it twitched."

"You're imagining things."

"I'm not leaving until you admit it."

"Selina…" Danny warned, glaring at her slightly.

She crossed her legs, sat Bruce in her lap, and stared at him, "Danny." She said in the same tone, smirking in a challenging way, "Do you love him?"

"No."

"You twitched." Selina said pointing a little, "Do you love him?"

"No."

"Twitched. Love him?"

"No."

"Twitch. Do you?"

"Yes, okay? Yes, I do. I love him. Now please, get out of my room."

Selina squealed and hugged her big brother, kissing his cheek, "I told you so."

"You tell him, I go ghost on your behind."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I won't tell him." She said as she hoped off the bed.

"I love you, Selina."

"I love you too, Danny." She said smiling over her shoulder at him before she walked out of the room, her shoulder running into the door as she made her way out.

Danny fell back against his pillow, his arm over his face, "This is not gonna end well."


	7. Outright

**The Love of a Little Sister**

_Chapter 7: Outright_

Danny hadn't moved from where he was on his bed, a series of situations, ranging from Selina telling Vlad to telling Vlad himself, running rampant through his head. Each one became more outrageous than the next. He brought his hands up and rubbed his eyes, letting out a frustrated groan. He knew his sister, it was nearly impossible for her to keep a secret.

Why had he even told her?

Oh yeah, she's his little sister and she's adorable. He grumbled, he needed to unwrap himself from around her finger before she figured out he'd do anything for her. He rubbed his eyes before and shifted a little, letting his mind wander a little more.

Danny sat back up after another few minutes, deciding to push the thoughts to the side and try to enjoy the comic he had been reading instead of writing the college entrance essay he should be working on, soon he realized this was useless. He found himself staring off into space thinking about good, but mostly bad, scenarios.

He fell back onto his pillows with a huff, "I'm screwed."

It wasn't actually impossible for Selina to keep a secret, just very, very, _very _hard. Especially when the information she had buzzing around between her ears had taken her _years _to obtain. She wanted to tell someone, anyone… but who to tell? Bruce had been in the room and the only other person who was home was Vlad and she had promised Danny that she wouldn't tell him. Selina was a girl of her word, and she wouldn't break her promise to Danny, so she couldn't tell Vlad…

_Outright. _

Selina paused in her steps and stared down the hallway, a mischievous little scheme forming in her head that made her jittery with excitement. Her arms tightened around her stuffed brown bat and she spun around happily. Within moments she had hurried, almost at a run, down the hallway.

Selina snuck silently into Vlad's office and walked across the room. She approached his desk and cast her eyes over the wood and papers to stare at him.

"Hi Uncle Vlad!" she exclaimed, making him jump.

"Selina…" he started, straightening his tie, "I didn't hear you come in."

She shrugged and started dancing and twirling around the large office with Bruce. She was humming off key and had a goofy smile stretched across her face. Her dark hair, pulled into pigtails, spun around her head in a mess over her face as she laughed and danced around like a lunatic.

Vlad watched for a moment, then took the unknown bait and asked: "Why are you so happy?"

Selina stopped spinning and looked him in the eye; her voice morphed into a sing-song, childlike tone and uttered the six words that would cause annoyance and curiosity in anyone:

"I know something you don't know!"


	8. Odd

**A/N: This is super short, I know. But I wanted to update before I lost my idea for this part. I don't know when the next update will be, hopefully soon but I've got to work through a few kinks for the next chapter. But I promise I am working on it and it'll be out soon. :) Enjoy. -HSW**

**

* * *

**

**The Love of a Little Sister**

_Chapter 8: Odd_

Vlad stared at the child who was swaying back and forth, staring at him expectantly. He raised an eyebrow slowly, tilted his head to the side slightly, and narrowed his eyes to consider her, "Well," he started after a few moments, "What is it?"

"I can't tell you." Selina answered, rolling her eyes at the question.

"And why not?"

"Cause then it wouldn't be a secret." She explained, "But… You can guess." She suggested with a smirk.

"I would need a clue."

"It's about Danny." She answered immediately.

"What about Daniel?"

"I know something about him."

"What about him?"

"It's about you too."

"About me?"

"And Danny."

"About Danny and I?" He thought for a moment as he walked around his desk and took a knee in front of her, "What about Danny and I?"

"I can't tell you, I promised Danny."

"Is it a bad secret?"

"No! It's a really, _really, _good secret."

"Then, I don't think he'd mind if you told me."

"Yes he would, trust me."

"Well then, can you give me another hint?"

Selina smiled angelically, "You have the same secret about him, but neither of you will admit it to the other."

Vlad sighed with a slight laugh, that ruled out the ghost thing even though he was fairly sure she already knew about both of them, "That's a very intricate hint, my dear."

The young girl smiled even brighter and wrapped her arms around his neck suddenly, kissing his cheek, "I love you, Uncy Vlad." Then the small bat, that was still clutched in her hand, was pressed to his cheek before they both withdrew and skipped through the door.

"Well… That was… odd?"


	9. She Knows

**The Love of a Little Sister**

_Chapter 9: She Knows_

Danny tensed immediately upon hearing the knock at his door. He slowly turned his head toward it and cleared his throat; "Come in." he called out, trying to keep the apprehension out of his voice.

The door opened slowly and Vlad stepped confidently though. He had tried to get back to work, but the conversation with Selina had prevented him from doing so. He was far too distracted with the curiosity that learning about this secret had caused. He knew he had a secret about the boy, but the likelihood of this being a secret they shared was slim to none.

Danny stared at him from where he sat with his legs crisscrossed on his bed. They were quiet for a few moments before Danny finally spoke, "Well… what's up?"

"I just had an interesting conversation with Selina."

"You, uh, you did?"

"I did." He said with a nod as he closed the door and walked over to the bed, leaning on one of the posters on the young man's bed, "She was being very… abstract."

"Hm." Danny said, averting his eyes to prevent himself from staring, "Well…" he said slowly, "She's always been a little strange."

"She said that she had learned a secret that she couldn't tell me that involved us both."

He shrugged, "Maybe she figured out you're a halfa too."

"Possible." He said slowly, "Do you know what she was talking about? It sounded as if you had told her."

Danny looked up at him, "She was in here a little while ago, rambling about something. She didn't say anything about you being a ghost."

"Well, what did she say?"

"Um…" Danny glanced away, "She told me my eyebrow twitched when I lied."

"What were you lying about?"

Danny sighed, "Nothing important."

"Daniel," Danny felt his cheeks heat up ever so slightly and realized Selina was right, "you know you can tell me anything, right?'

Danny kept his eyes turned away, "She knows something about me, something that she's been guessing at for years." He glanced back toward Vlad, "She's known that you were Plasmius for a while, too. She found out about the same time she realized who I was."

Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know how she found out either." He said shaking his head, "But she's known something was true about me for a while, and wouldn't leave until I admitted it."

"What did you admit to?"

He sighed, "Look, Vlad, it doesn't matter."

"It does if it involves me too."

They both fell silent. Danny refused to look at Vlad, even though the man was nearly staring him down. He felt as if he was being dissected from the inside out. Finally Vlad broke the silence by inhaling, "Daniel, she told me that I had the same secret about you. I need to know what it is." His voice was quiet, almost pleading.

Danny looked up at him, blue eyes wide, "Vlad… I…" he slowly untangled himself and stood up. He moved slightly toward Vlad, who uncrossed his arms and waited patiently. They stood there, blue eyes watching each other. Vlad's hand was shaking as he reached up to gently touch Danny's cheek.

The young man watched him, his own shaking hand wrapping around Vlad's wrist. They continued to stare at each other for a few more silent moments before Danny's other hand moved to touch Vlad's chest. Vlad's nearly numb fingers moved to the boy's waist and held on.

"Daniel."

"Vlad, I…"

Vlad nodded, "Yeah, me too."

Danny smiled in a relieved sort of way and let the arm on the older man's chest snake up to hold his neck. Vlad leaned down, taking the boys urging, and kissed him. It didn't take long for the kiss to become heated and Danny was being pressed down onto the bed.

Danny wrapped his legs around Vlad's waist and tangled his hands in his hair. Vlad pulled away from the kiss and latched onto the boy's neck, making him gasp and arch. Danny's fingers hooked themselves under that held Vlad's hair back and pulled it out. The digits then had a field day dancing through the slightly wavy locks of his hair.

Vlad groaned as Danny's nails drug across his scalp and Danny smiled, receiving a gentle nip at his neck for the action. Vlad's hand ran down Danny's side and then snaked under his shirt, gently feeling the soft definition in the boy's abs and side that hunting ghosts for so many years had caused.

Vlad pulled his lips away from the young boy and they both quickly removed Danny's shirt, attacking each other's lips almost instantly upon its removal. Danny smiled as he flipped Vlad over and straddled his waist. He smirked down at the man before his fingers made slow work of his buttons. Vlad raised an eyebrow and groaned as Danny leaned down and bit his neck.

Selina stood outside her brothers door, ear pressed to the crack, with Bruce clutched to her chest. She smiled brightly upon hearing the sounds from inside. She hugged Bruce tightly before she turned and skipped away, "About time." She whispered into the hallway as she happily escaped into one of her countless games along the way.


End file.
